The White Moon becomes The Black Sun
by Akito Decimo
Summary: What if Rukia and Ichigo trade places? When Ichigo goes back to the Soul Society who comes with Rukia to save him? No IchiRuki even though I love the pairing. There's gonna be some OCs to introduce. Please no flames.


**Akito Decimo**: Hey guys! Just here to tell you, why I haven't updated in a while. The reason was that I had an writer's block. Also, I got put off with my college assignements. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope that you can be a little bit more patient until Ch. 2 is posted. Hope you like the rewrite of the first chapter.

Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. I don't own anything except the OC's.

* * *

THE WHITE MOON BECOMES THE BLACK SUN

CH: 1 A FATEFUL NIGHT

KARAKURA TOWN

10:59PM

"Man, where is this spiritual power coming from?" A boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes said while jumping from roof to roof, looking at a map of the town. This boy was wearing a black hakama with slits on the side showing the white kimono underneath. He also wore a matching kimono, which was tucked in the hakama, a normal sized katana hung from his belt. The boy continued leaping until he leaped into the darkness.

THE NEXT DAY

KARAKURA TOWN

7:15 AM

"Rukia, hurry down." A black haired woman shouted for her baby sister to get down.

"Byakuya, do you think she'll be alright?" The woman said while turning her attention to the young man sitting at the other end of the table. She was wearing a doctor's uniform under a white apron decorated with red hearts.

"She'll be fine, Hisana," Said the man who was reading the newspaper, "it's her first day." He folded his newspaper and sat up to go to work. As the newspaper was folding, his face was revealed to have long black hair with blue eyes.

"I'm here!" A younger carbon copy of Hisana came down for breakfast, wearing her school uniform.

"Rukia, you're late for school." Byakuya said to her as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Oh sorry, I'll leave right now." She said while munching on a piece of bread with strawberryh jam. Rukia booked it out of the door and ran down the street.

Rukia reached her school where they had just posted the school lists. She was looking at her class list, as she went down, she saw a familiar name.

"Tatsuki Arisawa." The girl whispered.

She looked at the top three places of the list to see who was the smartest in their class.

Orihime Inoue was in third place, but there was something that caught her eye even more was that there was a tie for first place. Uryu Ishida and Minato Yusei, both got near perfect scores.

Rukia went to her class and looked around for Tatsuki. She found her and said hi. The person was shocked and to punch Rukia but she blocked it.

"Rukia, is that you?" A girly voice came from the person. She had spiky black hair with a purple tint and brown eyes. She wore the same uniform as Rukia.

"Yeah, that was really close, Tatsuki." Rukia said while keeping her block.

"Heh you've really gotten better, "Tatsuki said after she lowered her fist, "Before you would cry after you got hit."

"Shut Up." Rukia retorted after hearing that.

"Tatsuki?" An orange haired girl popped her head behind Tatsuki.

"Oh hi Orihime." Tatsuki smiled.

"Whose your friend?" She asked.

"Orihime, this is Rukia Kuchiki." Tatsuki gestured toward Rukia.

"Rukia, this is my friend, Orihime Inoue." She introduced them.

"Wait the same Orihime that got third place?" Rukia was surprised.

"What, you thought she couldn't be the same person." Tatsuki teased her old friend.

"Shut up." Rukia retorted while blushing in embarrassment, "Anyways it's pleasure to meet you." Rukia said while regaining her posture.

"Nice to meet you too." Orihime replied back with little chuckle.

A pair of arms wrapped around Orihime's breasts. Behind Orihime was a taller girl and with red shoulder length hair and a pair glass.

"Orihime, I was missing you much!" The girl shouted to the world. Suddenly, a foot kicked her off her. That foot belonged to Tatsuki. Rukia was shocked to see all this.

" Chizuru, after all this time, you still don't know that when you touch Orihime, you will get hurt." Tatsuki said with fury that Rukia hasn't seen in a very long time.

"I'm sorry but she is my Venus and I will never let her got out of her sight". The girl said while covering her nose, which was bleeding from the kick. She then looked at Rukia and turned into hearts. She dashed towards the lraven-haired girl, but Tatsuki was faster and kicked her out of the way. The two argued back and forth about how groping girls was bad. The bell rang signaling the start of class.

KARAKURA TOWN

5:30PM

"Who did it?" Rukia asked menacingly while pointing to a broken flower vase with flower inside.

"I guess we broke it while we were skateboarding." The skater trembled with fear as he said it.

"Did you know that a girl died here recently?" Rukia educated them.

"No, we're sorry please don't hurt us." The group of skaters covering before the female delinquent before them.

"Too late for that!" she shouted as she kicked the group in their faces.

"Never come back here again!" Rukia shouted one more time but her face looked more of a demon than anything else.

"We'll never come back here, we promise."With that the skaters left running back to their homes

Rukia sighed and looked up to see the sun setting, she started to run back home.

RUKIA POV

My name is Rukia Kuchiki, Age 15. My family consists of my sister/mother Hisana and brother-in-law/father Byakuya Kuchiki. My parents died when I was about 9 years old. My sister was 18 years old so we got to keep our house. She wasn't able to go to university cause she was taking care of me. One year later she met Byakuya and got engaged. She finally got back to university and went to medical school. My brother-in law was kind enough to adopt me and give me a home. Recently, Byakuya's parents died and his younger sister is going to come and live with us. My sister is a doctor of a small clinic that is integrated into our house. Byakuya is a lawyer who owns his own law firm. So because of their jobs we've got a lot of money to sustain us. That is the reason that Byakuya decided to let his sister live here. Even though we have a lot of money, Hisana and Byakuya put it away only use it as an emergency. I'm just a high school student.

POV ENDS

RUKIA'S HOUSE

7:05PM

Rukia was walking up the little stone patio leading to her house leading to her house. She looked to the sign for her sister's clinic. It read "Kuchiki Clinic." As she entered through the door saying that she's home, she gets back handed on her check.

"What was that for" Rukia said looking up at her older brother.

"The reason I hit you was because you were late and to keep up your martial art skills.

"The only reason why I was so late was because I was helping a spirit out," Rukia continued while shouting, "why does a teenager like me have a curfew set at 7:00pm, huh?"

Her and Byakuya started to have a fight. Byakuya quickly pinned to the ground but Rukia got out of his hold. She quickly jumped to the air and so did Byakuya. They play fighted but their fists were so fast that all you see was a blur.

"Now, now, why don't we settle down and have some dinner?" Hisana said while trying to break the fight up.

"Fine," Byakuya suddenly broke up the fight and sat down, "but don't bring the uninvited guest with you." He pointed to the air beside Rukia.

Immediatley a male ghost appeared beside Rukia at that moment.

"Not another one." Rukia sighed.

"Wow, Byakuya, you can see ghosts pretty well," Hisana said, "all I can see is an outline."

"Well the only difference between me and Rukia is that I don't pay attention to them." Byakuya said coldly.

"Rukia come here dinner is getting cold." Hisana was talking to her younger sister, who was trying to get the ghost away.

"I'm going to my room." Rukia ignored her sister and went upstairs.

"Rukia wai-" Hisana was interrupted by the door being slammed shut. After a couple of seconds, Hisana went to eat dinner with Byakuya.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hisana said to her husband.

"She'll be fine, Rukia has a lot of stress with school and helping sprits." Byakuya tried comfort Hisana, "she's got to learn how to protect herself."

"And you," Hisana continued. "besides she does know how to protect herself, you're just doing it as a test aren't you?."

Byakuya just smiled at this point.

Once Rukia got to her room, she changed into more comfortable clothes, which consists of track pants and a t-shirt. She lay in her room looking up the ceiling. Rukia then saw the weirdest thing a black butterfly. Suddenly, a boy with bright orange hair came through her wall and stood on her desk.

"It's not here." The boy muttered while jumping off the desk and onto the floor. Rukia was shocked to see the boy but managed to stand up anyways. She just came under the bottom of his nose.

"Who the heck are you?" She questioned yet shouted at the same time as kicking the boy in the butt.

The high school girl turned on the lights and saw the boy on the floor in pain.

"What you can see?" The boy asked once he got up.

"Yeah." Rukia replied quickly.

"And you kicked me that means you can touch me right?" The boy questioned her again.

"Considering that was my foot in your butt a few seconds ago then yes." She replied again.

"Huh?" The boy put his hand on her chin and turned her face around.

"This is not possible." The boy said while he turned her head. She was getting annoyed and decided to kick the boy. Instead, the boy dodged by leaped overhead pushing her to the ground.

"What the heck are you?" Rukia shouted after she got up.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" the boy shouted clearly annoyed, "if you really want to know I'm a shinigami."

In an alleyway, a spirit girl was running away from something. This thing was a giant compared to human adult. Its face was a bone white mask that looked like a fish. The body was a green color with a giant fin on its back. It was about to eat the girl but sensed something powerful and decided to go that way.

"Let me get this straight," Rukia said sitting down on the floor with arms crossed, "you're a shinigami."

The boy nodded.

"And you help go on the afterlife." Rukia continued.

The boy nodded twice.

"And you came from this place called "Soul Society"". Rukia continued,"which is the afterlife, to bring of dead people there."

The boy nodded three times.

"I don't beliece this!" Rukia flipped the table in her room

"What do you mean?" The shinigami apparently shocked to hear this," you see dead people but you don't believe in shinigami."

"Why don't you play shinigami somewhere else carrot top." Rukia said while patting on his cheek.

The shinigami greatly annoyed, raised his left hand.

"Carrot-top" The annoyed boy said. He pointed two fingers at Rukia. She took a step back.

"Bakudou #1, Sai." The shinigami said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Rukia's arms went behind her back like somebody is arresting her. She fell face first on the floor.

"What did you do?" Rukia said while struggling to against whatever was holding her.

"I'm surprised that it worked," the boy continued, "that was a kidou, it's the magic that shinigami use against their opponenets."

"Ah!" Rukia still struggling against the binds placed on her.

"It's useless, you won't get free." The boy continued. "Now I will tell you a shinigami's job in the real world."

After a few minutes of explaining a shinigami's job, which was basically hunting down two different spirits to send to the afterlife. One was known as pluses, which were normal spirits. The other were known as hollows, these spirits are pluses when their soul chain is broken before they are sent to the afterlife.

Just for fun the boy took a black marker and doodled on the black haired girl's face.

"What was that for?" Rukia asked trying to wipe the marker off her face. As she got it off her face, she heared a roar in the distance.

"Hey don't you hear that roar?" Rukia asked the carrot-top.

"No, what are you talkin-" The shinigami was interrupted.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Something outside was screaming.

"What?" Carrot-top said.

Just then Byakuya came through the door with blood all over him.

"Ru-ki-a, save Hi-sa-na." he panted before he fainted on the floor. The shinigami leaped over Rukia's brother and landed outside. As his feet touched the floor, he felt a great rush of spiritual energy.

"That energy again, where is it coming from?" the boy wondered. He went downstairs and Rukia tried to struggle to get to her feet.

"Wait up" Rukia followed the young man down the stairs. They got to the main floor and saw some sort of beast with a white mask that looked like a fish.

"A hollow." The shinigami said.

"That's a hollow?" Rukia questioned the boy.

She looked at the beast again and saw that it had something in its hands. She got a clearer look and saw it was her sister screaming her lungs out. Rukia felt an uncontrollable rage and tried to break the spell placed on her.

"Wait if you try to break that spell your soul will get destroyed." The shinigami warned.

The girl just kept trying.

"Stop" The boy was shocked to see that the girl was actually breaking through the kidou. She used all her strength to pull out her arms out of their bind. She was finally able to break it. She ran towards the hollow while grabbing a chair in the process. She jumped to hit the beast in the head but it just punched her into the street. It tried to get another hit but the boy chopped off the beast's left arm. The hollow howled in pain, which prompted him to let go of Hisana while grabbing the stub of his arm. An unconscious Hisana fell towards the ground but Rukia was there to catch her older sister. The hollow disappeared into the darkness. The boy landed in front of them.

"This not good." The boy muttered, "I've finally figured out the reason why the hollow is here."

"Why?" Rukia asked in desperation while setting Hisana at the front of the house.

"Hollows are attracted to spiritual energy," the shinigami continued, "the more spiritual energy, the more hollows." He looked at Rukia.

"I believe he was after you," Carrot-top said, "because you have a lot of spiritual energy and you don't even know how to control it." The boy finished.

Rukia was shocked and she remembered Byakuya and Hisana. She was the cause of all of this. She was going to put an end to it. The girl got up and walked towards the center of the street.

"Hey hollow, you're business is with me,"Rukia shouted while putting her hand on her chest, "then come and get me."

The hollow appeared and lunged for Rukia but was stopped by the shinigami. She looked and saw that the boy was in the hollow's mouth. He managed to cut part of the mask but it wasn't enough. The hollow disappeared again and the shinigami buckled because of his wounds. He was crawling to the wall near Rukia's house.

"You idiot, did you think that if it devours you it will stop," the boy continued while gasping in pain, "it's just going to consume more people." He leaned against the wall for support.

"Now we're both unable to defeat it." The boy breathed deeply.

"What can we do?" Rukia said disappointed.

"Do you want to save your family?" The boy asked.

"Of course I would." Rukia answered immediately.

"Then I'll turn you into a shinigami." The shinigaimi proposed, "you have to pierce my zanpakuto through your heart". He pulled out his sword and pointed it to Rukia.

The hollow appeared and rushed towards them. Time seemed to slow down around them. Rukia grabbed the katana.

"Okay, shinigami." Rukia said with burning determination.

"The name's not shinigami idiot," The boy said with a smile on his face, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." The girl introduced back.

Time returned to normal, the hollow lunged towards the two teens. Ichigo stabbed Rukia with his sword. A bright light engulfed them both. Suddenly something sliced off the hollow's stump of an arm. Rukia appeared from smoke with the same black clothes as Ichigo did. Her katana sheath was slunged across her back. It's size was normal except that is was long as her. She was holding her katana on her shoulder. Ichigo appeared out of the smoke, only wearing a white kimono.

"I only meant to give her a part of my power, but she took all of them," Ichigo thought continued, "is it because I don't have full control of my powers or she doesn't have control of her powers?"

Rukia ran and cut the hollows leg. It backed off and lunged at her. During the fight, Ichigo just looked at Rukia in shock.

"And her zanpakuto, she just got her powers but it's about normal size except for the length," Ichigo continued, "how much control does she really have?"

Rukia raised up her katana over her head and brang it down, cutting the beast's face in half. It started to disappear back to the Soul Society.

Name: Rukia Kuchiki

Age:15

Occupation: High School Student and … Shinigami!

After the battle, everything went dark for Rukia as she fainted.

"Rukia." Ichigo said as she fell.

"My,My, What do we have here?" A voice said in the dark.

Ichigo turned around to see a man that looked like in his forties wearing green pants and gi, a hat with green and white stripes, a dark green coat, a pair of wooden geta and a cane.

"It looks like you need help Mr. Kurosaki." The man said.

"Yes, Urahara-san." Ichigo replied back. '

-The End-

Hope you like this little rewrite of Ch.1. Next chapter, I will reveal Byakuya's little sister and Minato Yusei.


End file.
